A New Love
by ILikeToDie
Summary: This is the sequel to ‘My Love’ this follows the story of Yoshi and Cho after 9 years after being separated. They say there is only one love of your life but Yoshi and Cho are finding out that maybe that isn't 100 percent true...Have they found a New Love
1. Hope

**A New Love**

**NOTE: **This is basically the same as it used too be just a new and better format, so I'll be changing all the chapters up to number 15 into this new format!

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Summary: **This is the sequel to 'My Love'; this follows the story of Yoshi and Cho after 9 years after being separated. Have they found new love?

**Chapter 1: Hope**

:sigh: 'It's been nine years and I'm graduating tomorrow'

"Yoshi"

"Yes dad?"

"I was going to wait till your next birthday but I just found out the portal through the well has opened again and I though you might need this"

Yoshi just stared in shock, he's father was offering him the Tetsaiga and the portal was open again!

"Are you sure about this Dad, don't you need this to control your demon side?"

"I'm sure, and I've got your Mother now"

"Thank you so much"

"Oh one thing you can go through the portal after you graduate and NOT before, okay?"

"Of course"

It was Friday and it was also the day Yoshi graduated.

"I can't believe we graduate in a few hours!"

Yoshi up from the cup he had been aimlessly staring at to see his two good mates Ai and Akio and one of Akio's friends, Sakura.

"Neither"

"He hasn't dated anyone and he's 18!"

"Maybe he's gay?"

'Okay strike that my good friend Akio and my two new enemies, Sakura and Ai'

:laughs: "You know they have a point, you're the only one in our year who hasn't dated yet and you're the most wanted guy in the whole school!

"I couldn't do that to her"

"You still obsessing over that childhood sweet heart, eh?"

"Yes, no matter how hard I try I can't forget her and it's been nine years!"

"So, are you going to try and find her?"

"I'm leaving on Saturday"

"Wow aren't we determined"

"We're going to be late for Yoshi's graduation!"

"I'm coming Inu!"

"You know he'll probably leave tomorrow to go find Cho"

"Yes, he's hashish heart set on finding her since he was nine; I just hope he finds her, for his sake."

"So do I and I just hope she still loves him after all these years"

"I'm ready, let's go"

It was now after graduation and everyone was saying their farewells.

"Good luck mate, I hope you find her!"

"Thanks for being such a great friend over the years, I'll come and visit soon and hopefully she'll be with me."

"Bye"

"See ya"

:Yawn: 'Today's the day!'

"Yoshi breakfast!"

Kagome looked up from her cooking to see her son come down the stairs. She smiled too herself, he looked just like his father did all those years ago. Long silver hair, little dog ears and the Tetsaiga, the only difference was he preferred a blue Kimono.

After breakfast Yoshi left and headed towards the well.

'I Hope I find her, I hope she remembers and still wants to be with me! I will find you even if it takes till the day I die!'

**A/N:** Okay my chapters are probably going to be real short sorry about that but it means there's more chaps and they'll be posted quite often, hopefully! R&R


	2. Mystery Man

**A New Love**

**NOTE: **This is basically the same as it used too be just a new and better format, so I'll be changing all the chapters up to number 15 into this new format!

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Summary: **This is the sequel to 'My Love'; this follows the story of Yoshi and Cho after 9 years after being separated. Have they found new love?

**Last Time:**

'I Hope I find her, I hope she remembers and still wants to be with me! I will find you even if it takes till the day I die!'

**Chapter 2: Mystery Man**

Sango was standing at the bottom of the stairs calling to her daughter as she had been for the last week each time returning to the kitchen unsuccessful.

"Cho it's time to get up! You've been in your room for a week now, this depression has too stop!"

Sango looked over to her husband who had heard her yelling up to Cho.

"Is she still depressed that Yoshi hasn't returned?"

"Yes, ever since her birthday last week she's been depressed because she thought he'd at least be back to fulfill his promise of marring her"

"Why haven't they returned?"

"Who knows but I'm sure there's a good reason"

"Well she takes after you so…"

Sango looked at her husband puzzled and saw the naughty look on his face, she raised her eyebrow wondering what her husband was up to now.

"Cho, I know you take after your mother more and when ever she was depressed she killed things and there's a new demon threat!"

Sango sweat dropped this was her husbands great idea? But she heard footsteps running down the stairs and she saw Cho.

"Morning Mama and Papa!"

"Morning, it's nice to see your pretty face again"

"There's been reports of a demon attacking some villages near Kaede's"

"I'll leave after breakfast"

'More demon to slay, is there never a moment of peace in this place?'

Cho put her boomerang away and after one last check to see the demon was in fact dead she turned around to find a villager.

"Thank you so much miss, what ever can we do to repay you, this gold doesn't seem enough?"

"Is there a well near by?"

"Yes but it' been blocked for over 9 years now"

"Where is it?"

"That way"

Cho looked in the direction the villager was pointing and sprinted off with the money she had earned from slaying the demon. When she finally stood in front of the well she was out of breath, she looked at all the rubble that blocked the well.

'Could this be the reason they never returned, is this the same well they went through so many times?'

When the last piece of rubble was finally removed she jumped in to find nothing had happened except it was now dark, she had wasted time clearing this dry well.

'I guess not :sigh: It's getting late, I might just camp in the cave over there, Mama and Papa will understand'

By the time Cho had finished setting up camp it was completely dark except for the moon.

(Morning)

When Cho woke up the next morning she felt another presence although she couldn't see another living creature, but she knew better than to trust her sight alone.

"Who's there!"

"Just call me Yuudai; I don't think names are that important at the moment. So what's your name?"

"None of your damn business!"

"I think I'll call you…"

Cho got up and walked towards the voice to see a young demon leaning against a tree. He was armed but didn't really look like he was going to attack as his sword was still at his side but you never could be sue with demons.

Yuudai looked at the young maiden who had just come around the corner, she was very attractive. She was average height and had long, slightly wavy black hair and her eyes were a bright blue which stood out because of the contrast with her hair.

"…Minako, which means beautiful child"

"You have no right to call me by another name!"

"Well what else can I call you?"

"Demon!"

"Yea what does it mean too you?"

"I'm a demon slayer so it means everything too me!"

Yuudai looked at her in shock, this fair maiden killed for a living? So that's why she reeked of blood and death.

"Are you going to try and kill me or something?"

"I might"

Cho charged at Yuudai only for him to jump out of the way before running off.

"I think I'll come back another time! Bye!"

"Coward!"

'He was quite handsome though, I wouldn't mind seeing him again, what am I thinking, I promised Yoshi I'd be by his side forever even if I don't know if I'll see him again. I better head home'

Cho felt the tears roll down her face at the thought of Yoshi she headed to pack up camp.

(2 weeks later)

Cho had just finished slaying another demon reeking havoc on some poor unsuspecting village. Once again she had finished to late to head back home so she was camping in the forest again.

'My work is never done :sigh:'

"I'm back my Minako!"

Cho sighed again and looked up to see the young demon had returned.

"Well you better be prepared for a fight!"

"Oh but I am"

Cho got up and lunged at him, he blocked her. She tried punching him but once again he blocked. This went on for quite a while but not once did Yuudai hurt her. Finally he blocked her by grabbing her wrists but this time he pulled her closer and gave her a quick kiss before disappearing again.

'Did he just…he did…but we're enemies, aren't we and what about Yoshi?'

**A/N:** Okay the second chapter, who is this mystery guy and is Cho falling for him, what about her promise to Yoshi? R&R

EDIT: Hehe don't kill me! I started rewriting this like a hundred years ago and after doing the first chapter I completely forgot till I moved to England where I'm really bored and I rewrote My Love and when I finished I decided to start on this one to see I already had my bad but here I am finishing what I started (I hope).


	3. A Kiss

**A New Love**

**NOTE: **This is basically the same as it used too be just a new and better format, so I'll be changing all the chapters up to number 15 into this new format!

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Summary: **This is the sequel to 'My Love'; this follows the story of Yoshi and Cho after 9 years after being separated. Have they found new love?

**Last Time:**

'Did he just…he did…but we're enemies, aren't we and what about Yoshi?'

**Chapter 3: A Kiss**

'Why am I out here? Why did I lie to my parents and tell them I had another job? Was it too she him? No it couldn't be, I did this because I have to defeat him!'

"Looking for me?"

"Kyaaa!"

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you!"

"I wasn't scared!"

"What ever you say. So did you miss me?"

Yuudai leaned forward and kissed Cho.

Cho was back at her parent's place, in the kitchen helping her mom.

"Mama about Yoshi…"

"Yes?"

"I know him and I are supposed to be married and all but what happens if he's found someone else or he never comes back?"

"Well it's up to you if you want to find someone else or if you want to risk it and wait for him"

"Thanks Mama, I'm going to my room for a while"

"She's in love with someone else, isn't she?"

Sango was used to her husband randomly appearing and making some comment on a scene he had been watching.

"Yes, I'm glad she's found someone else I just hope Yoshi doesn't show up"

"You better tell her about her next job that came in this morning"

"Okay"

Sango put down the plates she had been drying and went upstairs to her daughter's room.

"Mama?"

"I just wanted to let you know another village is in need of your help"

"Okay thanks Mama"

(Next Day)

Cho had been battling the demon what seemed for hours now and yet she wasn't even close to destroying it yet she felt weak. She felt herself beginning to pass out, before she passed out she saw Yuudai draw is sword.

Cho sat up to find she was in some cave.

"You should take better care of yourself"

Cho sighed and looked around to see Yuudai at the entrance leaning against the entrance of the cave watching her.

"Where's the demon?"

"I killed him"

"Why do people always have to save my life?"

"Well next time I'll just let you die, how's that?"

"Don't get smart with me!"

"Isn't it customary for a demon slayer to repay the person who saved their life?"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"A kiss from my Minako"

"You aren't serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Do I really have to?"

"Well to keep your honor, yes"

"Fine but just a quick one"

"Sure"

Cho leaned forward and gave Yuudai a quick kiss but then before she realized what she was doing she leaned forward and gave him another, more passionate kiss which he responded to for a minute before he pulled away suddenly.

"I shouldn't…"

Cho saw the guilt in his eyes, why was he feeling guilty he wasn't engaged like she was.

"Um…sorry, I got kind of carried away"

"Well I guess I can't blame you for that"

"You should start heading home, it's a new moon tonight so there won't be any light from the moon"

"It's the new moon, tonight!"

"Yes"

"Damn I have to go home"

'Wonder what a new moon has to do with anything, is he afraid of the dark?'

**A/N:** Remember Minako is Cho's nickname given to her by Yuudai and remember Yuudai isn't his real name!

EDIT: You've probably figured everything out by now but who cares I won't spoil it for those who haven't, that would be mean.


	4. Home

**A New Love**

**NOTE: **This is basically the same as it used too be just a new and better format, so I'll be changing all the chapters up to number 15 into this new format!

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Summary: **This is the sequel to 'My Love'; this follows the story of Yoshi and Cho after 9 years after being separated. Have they found new love?

**Last Time:**

'Wonder what a new moon has to do with anything, is he afraid of the dark?'

**Chapter 4: Home**

"Mother, Father, Grandmother, I'm home!"

"Yoshi you're home, did you find her?"

Yoshi saw his mother come out of the kitchen, she looked tired but relieved.

"No"

"Let me guess you've found someone else?"

"Maybe"

"You've change your mind after 9 years?!"

"I'm going to my room!"

"Ahh young love, remember Inu? I was his age when I married you"

"Yea, but he has the trouble of choosing between two girls now, one relies on faith and with the other he'll face guilt"

Kagome smiled, like father, like son.

"Well he doesn't have much time to decide"

"Inu go talk to your son"

"So now he's my son is he?"

InuYasha went up stairs to Souta's old room which was now Yoshi's.

'What am I going to do? I love both of them but I haven't seen Cho in 9 years and I might never see her again. This could be my last chance at love"

"Yoshi?"

"Yea Father?"

"I know it's hard to choose, I had to choose with your mother but I went with my gut and it ended up being the right choice, so don't beat yourself up about it like I used to, the answer will come in time"

"Thank Father"

"Are you staying awhile or are you going back tomorrow morning?"

"I'll stay awhile, visit some friends maybe"

"Okay I'll tell your mother"

(Next Day)

Yoshi was meeting up with Akio at the mall, sure it was a weird place for guys to meet but Akio had insisted.

'What could that little devil be up to now?'

"Yoshi it's been nearly a month man, where have you been?"

"Looking for Cho"

"Oh that's right"

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat, I'm starved?"

"Sure so did you find her?"

"Nope"

"To bad man"

"Something worse happened than not finding her"

"What?"

"I met someone else"

"How's that bad?"

"I now have to choose"

"Oh that's bad"

"I still have no idea whether to risk it or take this chance and choose the new chick"

"What's the new one's name?"

"No clue"

"So you're in love with someone that you haven't seen in 9 years and have no clue where she is and now you're in love with someone that you don't even know the name of?"

"Pretty much, yea"

"You have all the fun you know"

"Well anytime you want to trade places let me know"

"N problem, by the way I just set you up on a date"

"You wha…?!"

"Sorry mate but you take this 'the one' thing way to seriously for a 18 year old, I thought it was time you relaxed a bit"

"If I must, so who is she?"

"Sakura, the girl from your fan club"

"You set me up with my stalker?!"

"She isn't a stalker, she just really likes you"

"Whatever you say"

"I said we'd meet her at the sushi place just over there"

"There she is, can't I just say I'm really sick and need to go home?"

"Don't be rude"

"Fine, but you're paying for the meal and I have quite the appetite!"

"You drive a hard bargain"

Yoshi followed Akio over to the eagerly waiting Sakura, could that smile be any bigger?

"Yoshi it's been awhile!"

"Hey Sakura, how's it been?"

"I just remembered, I left something in the oven, see ya!"

Yoshi watched Akio run off and wished they had traded places.

"So what have you been doing since graduation?"

'Let's see, I went back in time to look for my childhood sweetheart and instead found someone else, then I come back to visit a friend to find out he set me up on a date with a stalker, other than that not much'

"Um not much, helping around the house and stuff"

"I haven't seen you at home; your mother said you were in Hong Kong visiting family"

'How did she know I wasn't home? I wish Mother would tell me the story so I don't make an idiot of myself like this!'

"Oh yea, I just got back yesterday and I go back soon"

"Yoshi?"

"Yea?"

"I love you!"

**A/N:** And that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, I know it was a lot of waffle. So what shall Yoshi say? Will he have to choose between 3 girls now? You know what to do plz R&R!

EDIT: After hearing those words he saw her in a whole new light, he saw how beautiful she was and he himself had to admit he loved her more than life itself.

"Sakura I love you too"

And so they got married the next day and had lot's of kids and Cho and Minako were forgotten.

Is that a preview to the next chapter or am I just making up random stuff because I'm bored?


	5. Yasha

**A New Love**

**NOTE: **This is basically the same as it used too be just a new and better format, so I'll be changing all the chapters up to number 15 into this new format!

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Summary: **This is the sequel to 'My Love'; this follows the story of Yoshi and Cho after 9 years after being separated. Have they found new love?

**Last Time:**

"I love you!"

**Chapter 5: Yasha**

Sakura's hand flew o her mouth and Yoshi just stared at her. Oh how Sakura wished she could take that back.

"Oh Yoshi I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

"Sakura you know how I feel about you, I'm sorry but I don't see you as more than a friend"

"I know"

"And I'm engaged, well if you can call it that"

Sakura's head snapped up at this new piece of information.

"What do you mean?"

"My friend and I's parents set up my friend and I's wedding 9 years ago and I've been looking for her as we lost contact just a week after the engagement. That's why I go to Hong Kong"

"Oh is that why you haven't dated, that's so sweet"

"Call it what you like, sorry Sakura but I've got to go, eat as much as you like Akio's paying"

Sakura stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good bye and good luck!"

"Thanks"

Yoshi arrived home to find his mom in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"You're home! How did it go?"

"Fine, I'm going to get changed, I'm leaving to go find Cho again"

"Okay the spell should end in about 2hrs and then you should look yourself, but you still have your demon powers so you could go right now if you wanted"

"Okay thanks father"

Yoshi ran up stairs and changed into his blue kimono and grabbed the Tetsaiga before running back out to the well house and jumping in.

Cho was walking near the well when Yoshi jumped out in his human form.

'Yoshi? Could it be?"

"Um, hi"

"A human?"

"Maybe"

"Something's not right here"

"it's probably you"

"Fine I'm going"

'I have to be mean to her; I can't let her know I'm only a half demon!'

Yoshi heard footsteps behind him, he turned to find an angry looking demon.

"You again!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"The demon you thought you killed as a boy"

"Bastard!"

"Where's your bitch?"

"Shut up!"

"Lost her now have we?"

"None of your damn business!"

The demon charged at Yoshi but Yoshi dodged and pulled out the tetsaiga and sliced the demon's arm off. The demon charged again this time hitting Yoshi in the gut. Yoshi fell to the ground but stood up again as the demon charged again but Yoshi stabbed the demon at the last minute.

"Bastard, you're dead this time"

Yoshi started coughing and found he was coughing up blood.

'Kami-sama that must have been a hard hit, I should probably head home for a little while, Mother can get me back to health in no time'

Yoshi turned and headed back to the well when he felt another presence.

'Someone's watching from the shadows, probably that girl'

'Idiot he got himself hurt quite badly, I should offer to heal him, what am I saying his a demon, I can't help him, it's my job to kill them not heal them!'

Yoshi stumbled up the stairs and opened the door and started searching for his mom.

"Mother I need your help!"

Kagome came running down the stairs with his father.

"Yoshi what happened?! I'll grab the first aid kit!"

Kagome rushed off as her mother came to see what all the noise was about. Yoshi collapsed about a second later.

"InuYasha take Yoshi up to his room and put some old blankets on the bed then put him on top"

"Okay"

InuYasha looked at his son with both fear and worry, but he did as he was told.

Yoshi slowly opened his eyes and blinked till everything came into focus. He's mother was redoing his bandages.

"Mother how long have I been out?"

"About 3 days now, but your nearly fully healed, just don't go back to the well till you're completely healed! Okay?"

"Yes mother, guess I'm suck here then, Oh well I'll visit Akio and Sakura"

It was about an hour since he had woken up but he still hadn't left the bed. He was staring at the ceiling bored out of his mind.

"Yoshi a friend is here! I'm sending her up!"

"Yes mother!"

Yoshi turned his attention to the doorway where Sakura stood, eyes wide.

"Yoshi are you…"

Sakura looked him over, he was sitting in bed, hunched over with his arm around his waist. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he had bandages around his abdomen. He had a pair of casual, baggy, blue jeans on.

'Oh my kami-sama he's hot, he's so well built…wait, don't go there Sakura'

"Are you alright?"

"Yea I just have to stay here for a few days"

"I'm glad to see you're getting better, last time I saw you, and you were covered in blood"

"When was that?"

"Akio and I came over 2 days ago and I've been helping your mother"

"Thanks"

"Oh I thought you should know, I'm going out with Akio now, but it's got nothing to o with you I swear"

"That's great, it's about time Akio found somebody"

"Yoshi, we're going out, but stay at home okay, you promise?"

"Yes mother, I promise I will stay here"

"Do you want to go downstairs; I'll make you some lunch?"

"Sure, I'm starved"

He followed Sakura downstairs but while she worked in the kitchen he sat on the bottom step by the front door. He looked up from where he had been petting the cat when he heard a knock.

"That'll probably be Akio"

"It won't be he is out of town for the weekend"

'Then who the hell could it be?'

**A/N:** So who is it? A neighbour? A friend? Or an enemy?

EDIT: By the way Yoshi is under the spell in human form and Cho knows by now that the demon she had fought was a half demon so she knows both his half demon and human form, kk?


	6. Who Are You?

**A New Love**

**NOTE: **This is basically the same as it used too be just a new and better format, so I'll be changing all the chapters up to number 15 into this new format!

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Summary: **This is the sequel to 'My Love'; this follows the story of Yoshi and Cho after 9 years after being separated. Have they found new love?

**Last Time:**

'Then who the hell could it be?'

**Chapter 6: Who are you?**

Yoshi opened the door to find Cho standing there with her mouth wide open.

Cho looked up at the man who had answered the door; he was now casually leaning against the door frame. She saw the weird pants he was wearing and he was shirtless except for the bandages and his black hair hung down to his waist. She stood their wide eye practically drooling.

"Um…oh yea, hello"

"What the hell are you doing here Minako and how did you get here?!"

"I saw you fighting the demon and I just came to check on you, hoping to see you dead but no such luck"

"Do you know where you are?"

"No, I jumped into the well you went in and came out here"

"You're in the future, 500 years to be exact"

"What is a half demon doing in the future?"

Before Yoshi could answer the question Sakura came to the door to investigate.

"Who is it? Oh hi"

"This is um…a friend from Hong Kong"

"Oh hi"

"You can stay here awhile if you wish, but no trying to kill me!"

"You're all dirty and is that blood?! Do you want to take a bath, I'm sure you could borrow a few things"

"The bath is upstairs; it's similar to a hot spring"

"Okay but as long as I can keep my weapons with me!"

"If you must"

"I'll show you where it is"

"Thank you"

About 10minutes later Sakura came running down the stairs to find Yoshi on the couch.

"I'll run over to my place and get a few things; she's about the same size as me"

"Okay, thanks"

Luckily Sakura lived just a block away and was back in about 15mins. She ran upstairs with out a word to Yoshi and she was back down again and out of breath.

"The clothes are in the bedroom on the bed"

"Thank you"

"I'm heading home now see you"

"Bye"

Cho got out of the bath to find the clothes on the bed as promised. But they were rather strange clothes.

'What the hell is this?'

'That scent, its Cho's, coming from close by. Could it really be her?'

Yoshi got up from his spot on the couch and followed the scent he believed to be Cho's till he stood in his room staring at Minako who was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Cho?"

"Who?"

"It's you, isn't it, the scent is strong, before you used to smell of demon blood but now that you're clean I can smell Cho's scent all over you"

"Yoshi?"

"Yea?"

"Is that really you?"

"Yes, does that mean you're Cho?"

"Yes you idiot"

"I've been looking for you for over month and too think we've been together all that time with out realizing it"

"So how do you put this stuff on?"

"Um…you stick your legs into the hole at the top of the skirt, what you're holding now then the tank top goes over your head and you stick your arms in the holes"

"Thanks, um…could you please leave so I could get dressed?"

"Oh right, sure"

**A/N: **Okay the reason Cho couldn't get through the well last time was that there was a seal on the other side, but it was removed once Yoshi started going back into the past. Also is you haven't already guessed Yoshi and Yuudai are the same people and you already know that Minako and Cho are the same people. R&R

EDIT: Meh nothing to say really.


	7. Family

**A New Love**

**NOTE: **This is basically the same as it used too be just a new and better format, so I'll be changing all the chapters up to number 15 into this new format!

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Summary: **This is the sequel to 'My Love'; this follows the story of Yoshi and Cho after 9 years after being separated. Have they found new love?

**Last Time:**

"Oh right, sure"

**Chapter 7: Family**

Yoshi left his room and went downstairs back to his spot on the couch. A few minutes later Cho came out wearing a denim mini skirt and a green tank top, Yoshi looked her up and down, practically drooling at the goddess in front of him. Until Cho ran and tackled him (aka glomps)

"Cho what the?"

"Sorry, it's just been too long"

"That's for sure!"

Yoshi was now lying on the couch with Cho on top of him. She leaned in and started kissing him and he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, of course they had to be interrupted. Kagome, InuYasha and Mrs. H walked in while Cho and Yoshi were in the middle of making out.

"Um…"

"Is that?"

"I'll go put the stuff away"

At the sound of voices Yoshi and Cho broke apart and sat up, when Yoshi saw who it was he was blushing furiously while Cho sat there looking rather calm.

"Oh mother, father, err…hey"

"Cho is that you?"

"Yes, Kagome? InuYasha?"

"Ya"

"How are your parents?"

"Mama's retired now that I can take over demon slaying"

"I'm guessing that's how you two met each other?"

"Actually yes, then she turned up on our door step this morning"

"What were you doing here?"

"I saw Yoshi in a battle with a demon and he got quite badly injured and I came to check up on him after awhile, I didn't know it was Yoshi then though"

"What do you mean check up on me, you came to check, hoping to see me _dead_!"

"I think that was just a cover up Yoshi, she didn't know you were Yoshi and probably was still in denial about having feelings for someone else"

"Remember you were the same with that other girl. What happened to her any way?"

"She's sitting right here, I fell in love with my fiancé all over again"

"You mean you still want to marry me?"

"Yes, you do want to marry me don't you?"

Cho leaned over and kissed him so deeply they ended up falling backwards onto the couch again.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Not quite"

Yoshi kissed her deeply in return; they hadn't even bothered getting up again.

"Obviously Miroku's child"

"SIT!"

The couple broke apart and the loud crashing sound and sat up to see a rather angry looking Hanyou.

"What?! It's true!"

"Sorry Inu"

Kagome stood on tiptoes and gave InuYasha a small peck on the cheek and returned her attention to the two teens.

"Have you told your parents yet Cho?"

"Oh no, I haven't! They think I'm slaying some demon"

"You should probably go tell them"

"And you're coming"

"Do I have…okay"

Cho grabbed his hand and they rushed outside towards the well, but Cho started to slow down.

"Hurry up will you?"

"Don't yell at me and I'm coming!"

"Feh"

Cho watched as Yoshi walked a head of her, his butt sure did look good in those jeans. She sneaked up and groped him. (XD sorry I had to stick in the scene that usually happens between Sango and Miroku, she is Miroku's daughter after all)

"What was that for?!"

"Nothin"

"Then why the…"

Cho just looked up at him innocently as Yoshi blushed realizing the answer to his question.

"So this is the portal through time?"

"Yea, ready?"

"I guess"

"Um…"

Cho looked up from the well too see Yoshi was blushing again.

"What?"

"Well it will be a lot faster if I carry um…"

"Carry me?"

"Err yea"

"Sure"

Yoshi continued to blush but picked her up bridal style and jumped into the well and headed in the direction Cho said her parent's house was in. It was raining and after about an hour of hopping through the trees they landed in front of Cho's house, soaking wet. Yoshi put Cho down, blushing once again.

"That was fun; we should do it again some time!"

"Maybe if you weren't so heavy"

Cho slapped him; he knew it wouldn't injure him just hurt for a few seconds which was enough.

"Never tell a girl she is heavy!"

"I was joki…"

Cho interrupted him by giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"You're cute, you know that?"

"I do"

Yoshi leaned forward and kissed her; he put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She responded and put her arms around his neck. Just then the door opened and they both fell in because they had been leaning against the door.

"Well what do we have here?"

"Yoshi quickly stood up getting redder and redder with every passing second. He put his hand out to help Cho up.

"Cho you're soaking wet, who's this handsome young man?"

"Sango I'm right here!"

"Oh Miroku you know I'd never cheat on you"

Sango and Miroku had obviously already forgotten about the teens as they began to make out.

"Eewww, Mama and Papa do you have to do that now?!"

"Wasn't that what you and him were doing about 5 seconds ago and at least your Mama and I are married"

"Well we're engaged"

"Already?!"

"Well actually it's my parents and you guy's doing that caused her and I to be engaged really"

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't want to marry me?

What if I don't want to marry you?!"

"That's not what I meant dear"

"Wait, are you…?

"Could it be?"

"Mama, Papa this is Yoshi my fiancé"

"Yoshi! Oh it's good too see your face again, I should have known it was you, you look just like your father"

"It's good to see you man"

"Thanks and if you don't min there's something I'd like to discuss with you, Miroku and Sango"

"I'll go unpack my things"

"Err…sure come into the sitting room"

When they were all seated in the sitting room and Yoshi was sure Cho was upstairs in her room the discussion began.

"So what is it you would like to talk about?"

"I would…well like to ask your permission to marry your daughter"

"Of course you can"

"As long as she wants to and you agree to take care of her and any future kids or grandkids"

"I do and I'll ask her tomorrow, first I've got t go home, talk with my parents and buy a ring"

"Okay, when you go back is Cho going with you?"

"If she wants to and you don't mind"

"Of course we don't"

"Tell your mother and father Miroku and I said hi"

"I will, I'll go up and tell Cho that we're leaving first thing tomorrow"

Yoshi got up and left o Cho's room.

Cho continued to unpack her thing while she thought about the latest developments in her life.

'It feels weird to be happy again, I haven't felt like this in nearly 9 years now. I hope he does want to marry me and he isn't doing this just because he promised to when we were kids. :Sigh:,Maybe we should put the marriage on hold and just be a couple for awhile and see how things go, we haven't discussed anything yet. We haven't decided where we're going to stay, when we're going to get married and kids. Wait did I just think kids? Kids?! Me a mother?!

Cho laughed quietly.

"That would be nice"

"What would be nice"

"Nothing"

Cho turns around to see Yoshi leaning against her door frame with a big grin on his face and his long silver hair hung down to his waist. She could see he was well built; she sighed again and returned to unpacking.

"What now?"

"Nothing"

"Will I ever understand women?"

"Nope"

"I need to go back to my time for awhile, you coming with me?"

"Of course Hun (Pronounced Hun, sort for Honey)"

"We'll leave at dawn okay?"

"Sure"

"Yoshi, where will you be sleeping tonight?"

Yoshi turned to see Miroku and Sango standing behind him.

"He can sleep in Cho's room"

"Are you sure that's a wise decision, my dear Sango"

"Not everyone is perverted like you, and get those thoughts out of your head, that's our daughter and future son in law you're talking about!"

Sango and Miroku walked off, still arguing but only Yoshi could hear them now and he blushed a deep crimson while Cho just laughed and stated setting up the spare bed.

"I'll set up the spare bed for you"

"Um…thanks"

Cho finished preparing the spare bed and looked down at her work. The spare bed was next to hers on the floor. She had gotten the bed from the future when she was small, it was a singled bed with another one underneath that you could pull out.

"There you go all done, I'm going to head off to the hot springs with Mama, no peeking!"

Yoshi blushed and shook his head. Cho wondered what he would belike on the honeymoon; he'd probably be in a separate bed.

"I wouldn't do that! And thanks for setting up the bed, goodnight"

"Goodnight, Mama?! Do you want to go down to the hot springs?"

"Yes, I'll just grab some stuff"

"Okay"

Cho headed down stairs to see her mom towering over her father, she felt sorry for him, and Sango sure could be scary when she wanted to.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"No peeking!"

"I wouldn't, not while our daughter is with you any way"

A burst vein popped up on Sango's head and she slapped him.

"So you mean you do when she's not with me?"

"Um…"

Miroku sweat dropped and Cho just shook her head while laughing softly, she doubt that her father would stop spying on her mother in the hot springs when she was alone.

"Mama I'm ready and Yoshi is in bed"

"Okay let's go"

Miroku walked off to the sitting room while nursing his sore cheek while the girls headed off to the hot springs.

"Mama someone's following us"

"You're just imagining it, there's no one who would follow us, not even your father"

"If you say so"

The girls reached the hot springs and got in when they heard a rustling in the bushes.

**A/N:** Wonder who it is, not even I know just sort of felt like sticking that there. Just kidding I know, well at the moment I do, I might change my mind. Okay plz R&R

EDIT:Rubs eyes: the screen is becoming blurry because I'm sleepy and it's 5am, I can't even think straight o I think it's time I went to bed, I've already rewritten 6 chapters today. Review please, I'll do the same as I did with the other story I rewrote, I'll update the replies page about a month after I post the last chapter so review sometime before then!


	8. Sleep?

**A New Love**

**NOTE: **This is basically the same as it used too be just a new and better format, so I'll be changing all the chapters up to number 15 into this new format!

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Summary: **This is the sequel to 'My Love'; this follows the story of Yoshi and Cho after 9 years after being separated. Have they found new love?

**Last Time:**

The girls reached the hot springs and got in when they heard a rustling in the bushes.

**Chapter 8: Sleep?**

Cho and Sango's heads turned to the area where they had both heard the sound.

"Mama, did you hear that?"

"Yes"

"Who or what is it?"

"Don't know, I'll go check"

Sango got up from the hot spring and wrapped one the towels they had brought with them around herself before she slowly began to walk towards where the sound had come from. Sango reached the bottom of a tree and looked up to see Yoshi perched on one of the higher branches. He wasn't facing the hot springs but his ears were twitching. Sango tried not to but she ended up laughing. Yoshi turned around at the sound and fell out of the tree in fright when he saw Sango there laughing and in a towel.

"You aren't peeking are you?"

Yoshi blushed but he shook his head and looked away.

"No, I was worried about Cho so I came to make sure she was safe but I wasn't peeking, I'm only listening for danger not looking!"

"I believe you, your father used to do the same for Kagome, Miroku on the other hand, well let's not go there!"

"Don't tell Cho I'm here she might think I'm peeking or something"

"I won't, I'll say it was a bird or something, just no peeking else you're in real trouble!"

Yoshi nodded and jumped back to his original watch spot. Sango headed back to the hot springs and sunk back down into the water.

"Who was it?"

"It was just a bird, nothing to worry about"

"I'm worried about Yoshi, well Yoshi and I"

"Why?"

"I don't know if he really loves me and if he really wants to marry me or if he's just doing this because he feels he has to"

"Cho I'm sure he loves you, he would risk his life for you, has he asked you to be his mate yet?"

"Mate? Do you mean friend?"

Sano couldn't help but laugh at her daughters lack of knowledge of demons, maybe she hadn't taught daughter enough.

"No a mate is kind of a dog demons version of marriage, Kagome told me about it. She said first he marks you by biting you on your shoulder which leaves a scar and it warns off other demons. It also means you are the one his chosen to bare his pups"

"No…he hasn't" Cho stared down into the water, she was disappointed and she could feel the tears coming already.

"I'm sure he will; give it time, he's probably just a bit confused. For all you know he might be wondering if you love and want to marry him"

Yoshi was still sitting on his branch, back to the hot springs but he could still hear them clearly. By now he was bright red and shocked at what he had heard. 'Cho is worried about if I love her or not? Well at least she does love and want to marry me'

"We'd better go back in a minute"

"Okay"

Cho and Sango got up and dried themselves off before getting dressed and heading back home with Yoshi following them close behind in the shadows.

"Miroku we're home!"

"I'm going to bed now, night"

"Night dear"

Cho ran up the stairs and quietly opened her bedroom door to find Yoshi sleeping. He was pretending and had only just made it through the window and into the bed before Cho had opened the door. Cho bent down and whispered into Yoshi's ear.

'You're so adorable!"

Yoshi opened his eyes and pulled her down so he could kiss her properly, Cho responded before Yoshi pulled away.

"I know and you're so beautiful"

"I already knew that"

Cho giggled before getting into her bed, turning over and falling asleep. Yoshi remained awake though, wide awake.

'Maybe I should wait awhile before I ask her to marry me, just enjoy being a couple for awhile. It would be fun, I've never been anyone's boyfriend before, and I wonder what it's like? I Hope she doesn't mind waiting awhile. I still have to ask her to be my mate and mark her; if I don't soon someone else might claim her'

Yoshi's thoughts were interrupted by Cho rolling off her bed and landing next to Yoshi. 'She must be a heavy sleeper' Cho murmured something in her sleep before hugging Yoshi like he was some oversized teddy bear. Yoshi was still lying in shock at the sudden arrival of Cho. Once he got over the shock he looked down at her too see she had her head on his chest and she was still hugging him, he smiled before falling asleep.

(Morning)

"Miroku go wake them up!"

"What happens if I walk in on something?!"

"I told you to get those thoughts out of your head!"

"Why don't you wake them up then?"

"…"

"Thought so"

"We'll go together"

:sigh: "Fine"

Sango and Miroku headed up the stairs to Cho's room and they slowly opened the door to find Yoshi and Cho lying together and Yoshi had his arm protectively around her.

"Told you so!"

"They're fully clothed you moron!"

Yoshi's ears twitched a the sudden noise, he opened one eye to see Miroku and Sango peeking through the door looking at him oddly.

"What the?!"

Yoshi felt someone move and looked down to see Cho, he blushes and wakes her up.

"Err…Cho, it's time to get up"

"What:yawn: Oh morning Yoshi"

"Breakfast is ready you two"

"Hehe"

"Papa, be quiet, it's not like that!"

Cho went to get dressed in the bathroom while Yoshi got dressed in her room, when they were all ready they headed downstairs to breakfast.

"Cho ready to go?"

"Yup"

"You must be tired after last night?"

"Miroku!"

"Um…nothing happened"

"Of course it didn't!"

Cho got up and slapped her father, she didn't usually but sometimes you had to go to the extreme with her father.

"Sorry Papa, but you took it too far that time"

"Don't worry I'm getting used to it"

"We better go, thank you Miroku and Sango for your hospitality and I'll see you again soon"

"So are you going to carry me again?"

"If you want me to"

"Yes, now let's go"

Yoshi smiled and picked Cho up bridal style and hopped into the trees and headed for the well.

**A/N:** Good old Miroku. I've been trying to make the kids a bit like their parents, Yoshi is shy but protective like Inu but he is also openly kind like Kagome. Cho is slightly perverted like Miroku but she is a good fighter and is also very caring like Sango. I tried my best to make them slightly like their parents but also let them have a little of their own personality. I have to say my favorite character would be Yoshi, I like the name and he is a mix between Inu and Kagome, so he is InuYasha on the inside but he isn't as afraid to be caring towards people like InuYasha is. Sorry if I take a while to update, I just had a bath and about a billion ideas came to my mind for more fanfics, some one fics, some mid length and some long so yeah but I promise I'll try, Also someone asked me what Inu's job was, any one got ideas? I was thinking of making him a dog trainer for the fun of it but I'm not sure. R&R

EDIT: Idea! I have decided InuYasha is a cop or body guard or something in that line of work. Think about it, he's a sniffer dog and policeman all in one.


	9. When?

**A New Love**

**NOTE: **This is basically the same as it used too be just a new and better format, so I'll be changing all the chapters up to number 15 into this new format!

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Summary: **This is the sequel to 'My Love'; this follows the story of Yoshi and Cho after 9 years after being separated. Have they found new love?

**Last Time:**

Yoshi smiled and picked Cho up bridal style and hopped into the trees and headed for the well.

**Chapter 9: When?**

"Mother, we're home"

"Hi, Yoshi, Cho, Kagome says lunch will be ready in about 30minutes"

"Okay"

"Hi everyone, I'm going up to Yoshi's room to unpack"

"Um…okay"

Yoshi watched as Cho ran up the stairs before joining is parents in the kitchen.

"Mother?"

"Yes Yoshi?"

"Do you and Father mind if I ask Cho to marry me and err…bemymate"

"Nope"

"I have no problem with it but you're already engaged, why ask her again?"

"Well it was 9 years ago and we were only kids, so it doesn't really count as me asking her to marry me"

"When are you going to ask her?"

"I was going to buy a ring and ask her today but, well I'm wondering if it's better if I wait awhile"

"Well it's you and Cho's anniversary in 2 weeks, ask her then!"

"Anniversary?"

"The day Sango and I decided you two were to be married and the last day your father and I went back in time"

"Oh I remember that, can't believe I forgot. Don't tell Cho that I'm going to ask her to marry me or anything, or that's it's our anniversary soon"

"Okay, everyone Lunch is ready! Yoshi I'll take you shopping for a ring later, I'll get Grandmother to distract her"

"Thanks Mother"

"I'm starved!"

IT was now late afternoon and Yoshi and Kagome were looking through the rings at the jewelry store.

"So which one?"

"I think I'll get that one"

Yoshi pointed out a ring made of white gold (looks like silver), the ring was thin an had a crystal instead of a jewel. If you looked closely at the crystal you could see a small butterfly in the crystal. (Made of bubbles or something, I've seen rings like these and they're awesome but _really_ expensive)

"It's beautiful!"

"It costs a lot too"

"I'll pay for what you can't"

"No, I want this ring to be entirely from me, I'll do some jobs and earn the money in two weeks"

"I'll loan you the money then, no interest"

"Deal"

Yoshi and Kagome got back home later that night because Kagome had wanted to go shopping.

"Yoshi! You're back!"

"Yes, I need to talk too you"

"Okay"

'He sounds serious, his could be the moment I've been waiting for or the one I've been dreading'

"Cho, I think we should maybe, just pretend we weren't engaged for awhile and pretend we were just a couple, you know as if we had never been engaged, but I still want to marry you!"

"Okay, that would be great, I was actually thinking the same thing"

Cho and Yoshi smiled, that sure was a load off their shoulders.

"Come on let's go to bed"

"Sure"

Yoshi took Cho's hand and lead her to their bedroom. Luckily Yoshi had a double bed else one of them would have to have slept on the uncomfortable couch.

(Okay they aren't doing anything but sleeping, seriously and they are sleeping in the double bed because the only other place to sleep is the couch and it isn't very comfortable and Cho needs her big teddy bear XD and I thought the teddy bear thing was adorable and when I imagine them they are such a cute couple, I might do a fan art kind of thing on those 2 so you get an idea of what I think they should look like)

**A/N:** so they are now going to try life as a couple, okay there isn't going to be much description about the next 2 weeks, as I can't think up anything interesting to happen, if you have any ideas please do tell! R&R

EDIT: Still working on that fan art, actually I'm just running the ideas through my head and I need a guide on drawing manga or something because my proportions are terrible. So if you know of any, that are on the internet or a cheap book I could buy let me know pretty please. Reviews please!


	10. Marriage

**A New Love**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Who is speaking:**

Sound effect or action

_(What's happening)_

**Chapter 10: Marriage**

**Sakura:** Yoshi, hi!

**Yoshi:** Hi Sakura and Akio, you guys look happy

**Akio:** Who's this?

**Yoshi:** Oh this is Cho, remember that girl I told you about?

**Akio:** How could I forget it's all you talked about!

**Cho:** Aaawww Yoshi, really?

**Yoshi:** I guess

**Sakura:** Guess what!

**Yoshi:** What?

**Sakura:** Akio asked me to marry him last night!

**Cho:** Oh my god, really that's great!

**Yoshi:** Congratulations!

**Akio:** Aren't you and Cho engaged too?

**Cho:** Oh, no we decided to just be a couple for awhile, seen as we never really were, we were friends when we were little and then we were engaged but we never had a chance to be an actual couple

**Yoshi:** So we decided to try it out, it's our last chance after all

**Sakura:** That's great news, I guess

**Akio:** Yoshi, will you be my best man?

**Sakura:** And Cho will you be my Lady of honor?

**Yoshi:** Of course man, I'd love too

**Cho:** Um…

**Yoshi:** Oh Cho it's just a role you play in their wedding

**Cho:** Oh then of course

**Sakura:** Think about it Akio my lady of honor and your best man are in love!

**Akio:** laughs yea

**Yoshi:** When's the wedding?

**Sakura:** In 3 weeks, we know it's soon but we wanted to have it before summer finishes and we don't want to wait a whole another year!

**Cho:** That's so sweet!

**Akio:** We're heading out for dinner; do you want to come with?

**Cho:** Yoshi weren't you taking me some where?

**Yoshi:** Oh yes, sorry Sakura and Akio this can't wait.

**Sakura:** Okay see you guys later

**Yoshi:** Akio phone me in a week there's something I need to tell you!

**Akio:** Okay see you!

**Cho:** Yoshi where are we going and what do you have to tell Akio that you won't tell me?

**Yoshi:** You'll see

**Cho:** Yoshi tell me right now!

**Yoshi:** It's a surprise

_(He led her to a beach where there was a picnic set up and it was a full moon and cloudless, in other words it was perfect)_

**Yoshi:** Cho?

**Cho:** Yes?

**Yoshi:** Happy anniversary

_(He takes out a small blue, velvet box and when he opens it there is the ring he had brought a few weeks earlier **A/N:** he is standing during this as I really can't imagine him kneeling it just isn't something I can imagine a InuYasha look a like to do)_

**Yoshi:** Will you marry me?

**Cho:** Of course I will, wait why are you asking me, I thought we already were engaged?

**Yoshi:** I thought this way was more real and it doesn't give the feel that we were forced into it

**Cho:** I love you!

**Yoshi:** I love you too, more than you'll ever know

_(Cho kisses him with such force they end up falling down on the blanket, Yoshi eventually breaks away)_

**Yoshi:** Cho one more thing

**Cho:** Yes I'll be your mate

**Yoshi:** How did you know?

**Cho:** I just did, and when you mark me please be gentle

**Yoshi:** Of course

_(He then rolls over so he is on top of her; he kisses her on the lips and then moves down till he is on her shoulder where he must mark her)_

_**Cho:** God that hurts!_

**Cho:** Yoshi?

**Yoshi:** Cho?

**Cho:** I'm ready

**Yoshi:** What do you…?

_(She interrupts him and puts her arms around his neck and pulls him down and kisses him, he breaks away)_

**Yoshi:** Are you sure?

**Cho:** Yes

_(**A/N:** Okay I'm not that perverted so we will give these none existent characters some privacy clears throat moving along)_

_(It's morning and Yoshi is sitting up with the blanket up to his waist, there is a gentle sea breeze he looks to the side of him, Cho is still asleep with the blanket up to her neck she was facing him)_

_**Yoshi:** She's so beautiful and she's mine, and she's going to have my pups I can already smell the sent on her, I hope she really was ready for this. There's no going back now. Sigh I better wake her up people will be coming by doing their morning jogs soon_

**Yoshi:** Cho, wake up

**Cho:** Yoshi?

**Yoshi:** Here get dressed

**Cho:** Okay, you too

_(They get dressed pack up and head home, they sneak upstairs because no one else is up yet)_

**Cho:** Boy, I'm sleepy!

**Yoshi:** You go to sleep; I'm going for a little walk

**Cho:** Okay yawn _(**A.N:** This is making me sleepy)_

_**Yoshi:** I'm going to be a husband and a father. That's just so weird. I have a mate, a beautiful to be wife and some children. I couldn't be happier yet I feel worried, she might not be ready, she might not want to have my pups, she might have just being say she did. And then there are her parents and my parents. Oh crap my father will smell the scent on her, crap I've got to tell her before my father makes some comment!_

_(Yoshi ran back home and jumped up onto his windowsill waking Cho up and giving her a fright)_

**Cho:** YOSHI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

_**Yoshi:** The mood swings have begun _sigh

**Yoshi:** I have some good news dear!

**Cho:** What?

**Yoshi:** Well I don't know how to say this but you're pregnant

**Cho:** WHAT!

**Yoshi:** You don't want to be?

_(At this point Yoshi is doing puppy eyes)_

**Cho:** Of course I do, but how do you know?

**Yoshi:** I can smell their scent

**Cho:** Oh, wait does that mean, your FATHER WILL KNOW!

**Yoshi:** Um, yes that's why I came to tell you at 6 in the morning before he tells you or asks you and you get put on the spot

**Cho:** Okay, I'm going to make some breakfast

_**Yoshi:** That was too easy, now comes the challenge MY FATHER!_

**InuYasha:** Good morning Cho you're up early this morn…

_(InuYasha sniffs the air and slowly walks up to Cho pretending to be casual to check that the smell is coming from her)_

_**InuYasha:** Well what do we have here, Yoshi, _sigh _he couldn't wait could he_

**InuYasha:** Yoshi, I need to speak to you NOW!

**Yoshi**: Coming!

_(InuYasha and Yoshi go into the dinning room to talk)_

**Yoshi:** You know don't you?

**InuYasha:** Yes, is she ready for this?

**Yoshi:** I don't know, she said last night she was but I really don't know

**InuYasha:** What about you?

**Yoshi:** I've waited along time Father, of course I'm ready

**InuYasha:** Where are you going to stay?

**Yoshi:** …

**InuYasha:** Thought so, first of all your Mother and I discussed and we're going back to my time, you can come if you want or you can stay here in this house

**Yoshi:** I think Cho and I would also like to stay in her time, but we need a house, I wonder…

**InuYasha:** What?

**Yoshi:** Never mind, I'll be gone for a few days.

**InuYasha:** You have to tell your Mother about Cho, okay

**Yoshi:** Okay

**Kagome:** What are those two up to?

**Cho:** No idea InuYasha wanted to talk to Yoshi for a minute, I wonder if it's about them.

**Kagome:** Them?

**Cho:** Yoshi told me I was pregnant

**Kagome:** Really, I'm 38 and already I'm going to be a Grandmother! Are you ready for this though?

**A/N:** Meh? So there another short chap done! History is kind of repeating it self. Hehe I'm so unoriginal. I could keep this going forever. I could have Yoshi's child fall in love with Akio's child etc, but that would be boring and the sequels would never end. Unless you want me to do something like that of course! I'm also planning to do a one shot or something like that about Kagome's brother during theses times. No one ever does him so I thought why not.


	11. Ready?

**A New Love**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Who is speaking:**

Sound effect or action

_(What's happening)_

**Chapter 11: Ready?**

**Cho:** I suppose, I thought about having kids awhile back and I thought I'd love to have Yoshi's kids, but…

**Kagome:** But what?

**Cho:** It's just that nothing's prepared, we haven't decided where to stay and we don't have a house. I don't know what we're going to do for money; I can't be a demon slayer and raise children.

**Kagome:** Don't worry if Yoshi is anything likes his father, which he is he'll figure something out in time. Yoshi and InuYasha have good instincts when it comes to protecting the ones they love; even your father knew how to handle things.

**Cho:** Laughs I can't imagine my Papa knowing how to handle anything

**Kagome:** You can be surprised by how loyal men can be to the ones they truly love.

**Cho:** We should probably get married before I start to inflate.

**Kagome:** Laughs You probably should, oh and just so you know when pregnant with a dog demons pup it only lasts 5 months.

**Cho:** You mean we only have 5 months to set everything up! That's nearly half of what I thought we had!

**Kagome:** Don't worry Yoshi will know what to do

**InuYasha:** Yoshi's going to be gone for a few days he told me to tell you that he'd arrive back to pick us up and we should have our things packed.

**Kagome:** Does that mean Cho and Yoshi are going back to your time with us?

**InuYasha:** Guess so

**Cho:** Now his left me cries

**Kagome:** He hasn't left you; he probably had some stuff to sort out

**Cho:** I knew it, he found out about me being pregnant and fled to find some one else!

_(Cho runs up to her and Yoshi's room)_

**InuYasha:** Well I guess the mood swings have started

**Kagome:** She must take after her mother, remember how angry and upset Sango used to get?

**InuYasha:** Poor Miroku, he got slapped just for looking in the direction of another woman

**Kagome:** Laughs he once even got slapped for looking at an old man

**InuYasha:** Laughs Yoshi is in for a shock

_**Cho:** I feel so weird I can't make up my mind about anything, 1 minute I'm really happy, the next I'm angry not to mention I feel really si..._

_(Cho runs into the bathroom and gets sick)_

_**Cho:** …sick. I wonder what Yoshi's up to. I suppose I better start coming up with a plan for the wedding, kids, and etcetera!_

_(Back in Cho's time, Yoshi is at Cho's house)_

**Sango:** So I'm guessing you've asked her?

**Yoshi:** Yes, and she said yes

**Miroku:** And I'm guessing you've asked her to be your mate as well?

_(Yoshi goes bright red)_

**Yoshi:** Err…yea and she said yes to that as well, and about that…

**Sango:** Yes?

**Miroku:** Already!

_(Sango and Yoshi look blankly at Miroku)_

**Sango:** What do you mean already?

**Miroku:** She's pregnant isn't she?

**Yoshi:** Err…

**Sango:** Oh my god I'm going to be a Grandmother!

**Yoshi:** Yes she is, but she isn't even a week yet.

**Sango:** What about the wedding, no one wants to be that big on their wedding day.

**Yoshi:** I don't know

**Miroku:** Leave it up to Sango and I.

**Sango:** When's Cho coming back?

**Yoshi:** When I'm done

_(Miroku and Sango look blankly at Yoshi)_

**A/N:** Another Chapter finished, wow that makes 3 in one night. Sorry that one was real short but I decided to end there. So what is Yoshi up to, and what are Cho and Yoshi going to do about the future?

Oh and I've started my Souta and OC fanfics which shall be up when I finish this one or sometime in the near future. I'm also staring to plan out my Ayame and Kouga fic.


	12. Betrayal

**A New Love**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Who is speaking:**

Sound effect or action

_(What's happening)_

**Chapter 12: Betrayal **

_(Cho is up in her and Yoshi's room looking out the window)_

_**Cho:** He's been gone for nearly a week now, I hope he's okay. It's a new moon tonight, what could he be up to? _Sigh_ I'm already starting to show._

**Kagome:** Cho are you okay?

**Cho:** I'm just worried about Yoshi

**Kagome:** Don't worry I'm sure he's okay, he said he might be gone awhile, don't worry he should be back soon.

_(Kagome puts on a fake smile)_

**Cho:** Okay thanks

_(Downstairs)_

**Kagome:** Where could Yoshi be?

**InuYasha:** I don't know but it's unusual for a dog demon to be away from his mate for so long

_(Kagome starts to cry and InuYasha gets up to comfort her)_

**InuYasha:** Oh come on don't cry, I'm sure his fine, he did say he'd be gone awhile

**Kagome:** Sniff, okay

_(The next day)_

_(Cho is lying in bed asleep it's still early in the morning when she suddenly feels another presence in the room) _

**Cho:** Who's there!

**Yoshi:** Sh it's only me

**Cho:** You bastard where have you been all this time, you left me alone and pregnant!

**Yoshi:** Trust me I had a good reason, we need to go back to the my time for a bit

**Cho:** A little later Yawn

**Yoshi:** Okay, your parents asked me to bring my parents along and some friends if I wanted. What are they up to?

**Cho:** How should I know I've been stuck here ALONE!

**Yoshi:** I'm going to phone Akio

**Cho:** Fine

_(Yoshi goes downstairs to make a phone call)_

**Akio:** Who's there?

**Yoshi:** Akio, dude what's up?

**Akio:** Err…your aware its 5am right?

**Yoshi:** Yes, why?

**Akio:** Never mind, so what did you want to talk about?

**Yoshi:** Do you mind if we meet up somewhere?

**Akio:** Yawn, Fine, I'll meet you at the street corner

**Yoshi:** Kay

_(30minutes later Yoshi and Akio meet up at the street corner and they start to go for a walk)_

**Akio:** You're still coming to the wedding, right?

**Yoshi:** Of course, but are you and Sakura coming to mine?

**Akio:** Of course, wait you're finally getting married, congratulations!

**Yoshi:** Yea thanks man and there's something else, actually there's 2 more things I need to tell you

**Akio:** What?

**Yoshi:** Well I'm a ¼ demon and my Father's a ½ demon

**Akio:** That's not funny man; you don't drag someone out of bed at 5am to play jokes on him!

**Yoshi:** I'm not!

_(Yoshi takes off his hat)_

**Akio:** Are those, dog ears!

**Yoshi:** Yes I'm ¼ dog demon

**Akio:** And your hair it's silver

**Yoshi:** Yea this is my other form; I've got a human one as well

**Akio:** Cool, wait is Cho…

**Yoshi:** No she is pure human. Also my Father, Cho and I are from 500 years ago

**Akio:** Um…explain

**Yoshi:** You know that well?

**Akio:** Yea

**Yoshi:** Well it's a time portal through to 500 years ago, where my Father, Cho and I were born, and my mother was born here though

**Akio:** So that's where you went to find Cho

**Yoshi:** Yes, after we left to visit my Grandmother 9 years ago, the well somehow got blocked on the other side

**Akio:** Oh

_(Yoshi then tells Akio about his parents and their lives and then about Cho and the past **A/N:** Sorry it was too long to write all of it! Plus you already know all of it)_

**Akio:** What was the other thing you were going to tell me?

**Yoshi:** Um…Cho is nearly a week pregnant

**Akio:** Really, you can tell this soon?

**Yoshi:** I can smell it on her

**Akio:** Wow, congratulations dude!

**Yoshi:** Will you and Sakura come with me into the past?

**Akio:** If Sakura agrees then yes!

**Yoshi:** Okay I better get back to Cho she's rather moody lately, Bye

**Akio:** See ya

_(Back at Yoshi's house, it's now 7am)_

**Cho:** Who is she, and don't lie to me!

**Yoshi:** Wha!

**Cho:** Who is it you keep sneaking off with?

**Yoshi:** No one, I just went to visit Akio

**Cho:** This early? Stop lying to me!

**Yoshi:** Call him and ask him

**Cho:** No he's probably covering for you

_(Yoshi walks over to Cho and gives her a long kiss)_

**Yoshi:** I love you and only you, there's no one else I swear!

**Cho:** Okay, we're leaving in an hour

_(A sleepy InuYasha and Kagome appear at the top of the stairs)_

**InuYasha:** What the hell is going on down here!

**Kagome:** Yoshi you're back!

**Yoshi:** Mother we're all going back into the past in an hour

**InuYasha:** Feh

**Kagome:** Really! I need to pack

**InuYasha:** Sigh not to much dear; I'm not carrying everything AGAIN!

**A/N:** Okay that's another chap done. R&R


	13. Surprise?

**A New Love**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Who is speaking:**

Sound effect or action

_(What's happening)_

**Chapter 13: Surprise? **

**Kagome:** I'm ready!

**Cho:** So am I!

**InuYasha:** Feh!

**Sakura and Akio:** Ready!

**Yoshi:** Okay let's go!

_(They all head out the door, of course Yoshi and InuYasha are carrying everything) _

_(They are now on the other side of the well)_

**Kagome:** Wow it hasn't really changed since we were last here

**InuYasha:** It does seem more peaceful now though

_(Akio and Sakura just stand there, mouth open)_

**Cho:** Ever since Naraku was killed, and Kagome purified the jewel there has been more peace

**Kagome:** So do your parents still live in their old place?

**Cho:** Yes and yours and InuYasha's house is still there too, Mama and Papa have kept it clean and stuff in case you ever returned

**Kagome:** That was nice of them

**Cho:** Come let's go Mama and Papa will be so happy to see you again

**Yoshi:** Sakura, Akio come on

**Sakura:** Wow it's so beautiful, no pollution, no crowded streets, just acres and acres of green land and blue sky!

**Akio:** Yea, to think you guys ever left it

**Yoshi:** We had to for at least a night a month, my father and I become human when it's a new moon, so we have to leave for the safety of our family

**Kagome:** And to visit family and friends

**InuYasha:** Feh I ain't weak

**Kagome:** Of course you aren't dear

_(Kagome gave InuYasha a quick peck on the cheek but he put the bags down and put his arms around Kagome's waist to pull her closer and gave her a long passionate kiss which she respondes too, while the others were staring in disgust)_

**Yoshi:** I don't know about you guys but that is starting to creep me out

_(Yoshi pickes up his pace and walks quickly past he's kissing parents)_

**Akio:** Err…

**Sakura:** Um…

**Cho:** Yoshi! Wait up!

_(The 3 of them then ran to keep up with Yoshi)_

**Kagome:** Inu, they're leaving with out us!

**InuYasha:** Yea and so, just more alone time for us

_(Kagome then gave him a look which he knew all to well)_

**InuYasha:** You wouldn't? I was only joking, seriously!

**Kagome:** SIT!

_(She then walked past him heading towards the group of teenagers which were now staring back with sweat drops)_

**Kagome:** This is hardly the time or place Inu!

_(After a bit of cursing under his breath Inu got up picked up the bags and went to catch up with the group)_

_(They are now in the clearing where Inu, Kagome, Miroku and Sango's houses were)_

**Sango:** Kagome!

**Kagome:** Sango!

**Miroku:** InuYasha

**InuYasha:** Miroku

_(Sango ran to hug Kagome, while Miroku and InuYasha just shook hands)_

**Yoshi:** Hello, this is Akio and Sakura and this is Miroku and Sango

**Sakura:** It's nice to meet you guys

**Sango:** Hi it's nice to meet you too

**Akio:** I finally get to meet the perverted monk ay

_(Miroku sweat drops)_

**Miroku:** Err…yea nice to meet you

**Akio:** I've read a lot about being a monk and always wished I could be one, but never knew I'd get the chance to actually come back to this era

_(Miroku's face suddenly lit up)_

**Miroku:** I could teach you some stuff if you'd like!

**Akio:** I'd love too!

_(They head off into the sitting room to discuss monk stuff)_

**Sakura:** Um…okay then

**Sango:** Oh come in, I just finished making tea, oh Yoshi, Cho, Miroku and I have a surprise for you two!

**Cho:** Oh what is it Mama!

**Sango:** You'll have to wait and see

_(They all head inside to go have some lunch and tea)_

**A/N:** Can monks be monks and still be married? I wasn't really sure, plz tell me! So what shall the surprise be? R&R


	14. Perverts

**A New Love**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Who is speaking:**

Sound effect or action

_(What's happening)_

**Chapter 14: Perverts **

**Sango:** You guys better go unpack; I got your house ready for you

**Kagome:** Thank you so much Sango! What would I do with out you?

_(InuYasha and Kagome get up ready to go to their old house next door)_

**Cho:** Yoshi aren't we going to go unpack?

_(Yoshi was leaning against a wall with his eye closed; when he heard Cho talking to him he opened one eye)_

**Yoshi:** Not yet I want to show you something first

**Cho:** What?

**Yoshi:** It's a surprise

**Sango:** Could you wait till after Miroku and I's surprise before you show her yours, please?

**Yoshi:** Okay

**Cho:** All these secrets

**Miroku: **We'll tell you what our surprise is when Yoshi's parents get back, kay?

**Cho: **Fine!

_(Kagome walks in)_

**Kagome: **Who wants to go to the hot spring?

**Sango, Cho, Sakura and Miroku: **Me!

_(All four girls look at Miroku with the burst vein on their heads and he just chuckles nervously)_

**Miroku: **On second thought I think I'll just stay here with the guys

**Yoshi, InuYasha and Akio: **Perv!

_(The girls leave chatting happily)_

**Yoshi: **It's not like you're much better Akio

**Akio: **What do you mean?

**Yoshi: **Don't tell me you forgot all the times you tried to sneak into the girls changing room?

_(InuYasha sweat drop)_

_**InuYasha: **Joy another Miroku, maybe even a reincarnation_

**Miroku: **Wow a clone

**Yoshi: **I hear you and you and Sango have a surprise for us

**Miroku: **Oh yes, Sango and I have gotten together a wedding for you and Cho

**Yoshi: **Really?

**Miroku: **Yes

**Yoshi: **Thank you

**Miroku: **Mainly Sango's doing

_(At the hot spring)_

**Cho:** Mama will you tell me what the surprise is yet?

**Sango:** Why not, Miroku and I have gotten you and Yoshi's wedding ready

**Cho:** Oh my gosh, really!

**Sango:** Yes

_(Cho and Sakura do that squealing thing that girl's do went they get excited about something the author rolls her eyes)_

**Sakura:** Oh my god, you're going to be married soon!

**Cho**: I know!

**Kagome:** When's the wedding?

**Sango:** In 3 weeks

**Sakura:** What about the honeymoon?

**Cho:** I don't know, we might not go on one, I am pregnant

**Kagome:** You should, I missed mine, wish I hadn't but I was pregnant

**A/N:** I decided to make the whole wedding thing another chap so this one and the next might be quite short but I'll post them together, okay? R&R


	15. Wedding

**A New Love**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**A/N:** Okay this chap I decided stuff my usually way of writing stuff so figure out who is talking, actions, thoughts etc I won't make it too complicated or anything though! Oh and I'm sorry for not updating I had camp and a school disco thing. I'm at an all girl school so we have disco's with all boy school sometimes any way on with the story and tell me if u prefer this format or not. Also this website for some reason wouldn't let me update for 4 whole days and it finally let me srry, so to make it up to you i'll post the next 1 or 2 chaps tommorow, k?

**Chapter 15: Wedding**

'_Oh my god it's the big day, why am I so nervous?'_

Just then Kagome walked in, "Are you ready Cho?" Cho smiled "Of course I am" '_Or at least I hope I am'_

They then walked outside to where the wedding was being held. Sango and Miroku had arranged a small wedding, with a few friends from the village, Yoshi's friends and family members of course. It was a beautiful day so they decided to have the wedding outside near some Cherry Blossoms. They had a carpet as an isle and at the other end from where Cho stood was Yoshi with Akio next to him. Both of them had big grins on their faces but by far Yoshi's was the biggest.

Cho smiled back and looked and her too be husband, he was wearing a light blue kimono, his silver hair was in a loose ponytail hanging down his back. Cho gasped at how handsome he looked. _'He's practically glowing the way he's smiling' _

'_Holy shit that's my soon to be wife, god she's beautiful' _Yoshi looked down the isle at his fiancé who was wearing a white kimono which had a 2 slits, one ran down each side of her leg and had small cherry blossom petals on it. Her long wavy black hair was tied up in a bun, with two chop stick looking thinks sticking out; she also had some strands of hair hanging down by her ears. Yoshi couldn't help but grin; he felt he was going to explode.

"Cho?"

"Yes Papa?"

"It's time for me to lead you down the isle"

"Okay but no perverted comments okay, this is my wedding and I don't need you to make it awkward for Yoshi!"

"Now why would I do a thing like that"

"Because you're you, and it's the kind of thing you would do"

"True, here we are, now be a good girl and say I do when the time comes"

Miroku then headed to his seat next his wife Sango who now had tears rolling down her cheeks; he looked back to where Kagome and InuYasha were sitting. He could see Kagome was also crying, but a bit more violently than Sango, he could also she that InuYasha was trying his best to figure out what was wrong and calm her down at the same time.

"I do"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Cho could see that Yoshi had a slight blush grazing his cheeks but he was still grinning madly at her. He then leaned forward and gave her a quick peck but Cho leaned forward and kissed him properly and Yoshi responded by deepening the kiss. He had his arms around her waist pulling her closer and Cho was standing on her toes with her arms around Yoshi's neck.

"That's my daughter" Cheered Miroku from the audience _(if you can call guests to a wedding that)_

"Sit down you idiot"

Yoshi pulled away from Cho blushing after hearing Miroku's comment. Cho was glaring daggers at her father for ruining the moment, she then turned to Yoshi "It's our wedding, we just became husband and wife and you thought a simple peck would do?" Yoshi laughed at his wife's expression which was one of hate and anger at the same time. "I should have known better dear"

"Like hell you should have!"

"So ready for our short honeymoon before you have to return here and play pregnant?"

"Yes"

With that Yoshi lifted her bridal style carefully and ran off through the trees to his wedding present for her

'_I guess it's now or never'_ thought InuYasha. "Kagome?"

"Yeah, Inu?"

"Well you know how we never went on a honeymoon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want to go on one?"

"Yes!"

"Well pack some stuff; we're taking a tour of the land I own"

"You own land?"

"Yeah the half my brother doesn't own"

"Okay, thank you so much Inu!"

Kagome stood on her toes and kissed Inu passionately on the lips

'_I hope she likes it' _thought Yoshi as he ran a short distance to where his present for his wife and future pup was. "We're here" He said carefully placing his wife down.

"Wow!"

"You like it?"

**A/N:** Laughs evilly, you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what it is but I'm sure you can figure that our yourself


	16. Surprise Revealed

**A New Love**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Chapter 16: Surprise Revealed**

"Did you build this?" Asked Cho as she looked at the big house that stood in front of them. She felt an arm wrap around her waist. "Yes"

"Wow, can we go have a look?"

"Of course, I hope you forgive me now for leaving you for that time earlier when I came to build the house"

"So that's what you were doing" Said Cho as they both started to approach the house.

They walked up the stairs to the porch which stretched from one side of the house to the other, it had some seats on it had some flowers as well. It was surrounded by a railing. They went through the door which leads to a big room which looked like a sitting/dinning room and kitchen combined and could easily manage a lot of people. Yoshi then lead her through to the passage which had 5 doors, 2 to the right, 2 to the left and one all the way at the end. Yoshi opened the first one to the right and revealed a bathroom. "As you can see this is the guest or children's bathroom" Yoshi then opened the 2 doors to the left and reveled 2 rooms which looked like children's rooms. "Why 2 rooms?"

"Just in case" Yoshi said while blushing slightly

He then opened the 2nd room to the right which led to a big nursery "Wow"

Finally he opened the last door at the end of the hall, which leads to a big room which had a double bed, a chest of drawers, a cupboard and a door which lead to an on suite. "Wow, Yoshi this is…"

"Is what?"

"Wow…" Cho didn't know what to say she was speechless, Yoshi looked at her worriedly. 'Oh crap she doesn't like the house, maybe he was being a bit pushy with the 2 children bedrooms' But Yoshi was pulled out of his thoughts when Cho suddenly hugged him crying into his chest. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's perfect, I'm crying because I'm happy" Yoshi smiled down at her, he was still a bit unsettled at seeing his wife cry but he was glad to see she was so happy.

"Ready to go on the honeymoon?" Cho was ready but she was a bit upset to be leaving her new house, she wanted to stay there, invite her family round and get the kids rooms ready.

"I guess" with that Yoshi picked her up bridal style and they went to a castle a little while away which was near a beautiful lake. After all they needed to be near medical help incase Cho had any problems after all you couldn't tell which villages would and wouldn't allow a half demon's mate in. At least they knew Kagome could help them.

**A/N:** Okay I won't give you any more detail on the Honeymoon but the next chapter will contain quite a few swear words and shouting, but hopefully it will be a little funny or at least so corny it's funny any way my friend suggested the idea for the next chap.

**Review Replies:**

**Yoshiko Furu:** Thank you, and yes I do hate it when they do that! I'm in an all girl school and it's like an all prep school basically and they randomly come up to you. And to make matters worse I have a short fuse when it comes to them. breaths slowly in and out okay I'm calm. Thanks again!

**Rachel:** Thank you, and THANK YOU!


	17. Mood Swings

**A New Love**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Note:** Cho is now 3 month pregnant (3 out of 5 months)

**Chapter 17: Mood Swings**

'It's been a 2 month honeymoon, and he calls it a short one, glad he didn't take me on a long one' thought Cho as she watched her blurred surroundings. Yoshi and Cho were on their way back from their honeymoon and Yoshi was carrying her as he sprinted through the forest heading back to their house. Cho was in one of her moods again, they were becoming more and more frequent as time went by. _'_Personally the sooner she has the pup the better!' Yoshi thought to himself not daring to say it allowed while Cho was in one of her moods, but unfortunately Cho wasn't dumb and could tell my his expression and her knowledge of men what he was thinking.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT!" Yoshi looked at the woman in his arms blankly. "What?" Yoshi was hoping she hadn't really figured out was he was thinking.

"I AM 3 MONTHS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD AND YOU'RE HOPING THIS WILL END SOON!" Yoshi grinned at her sheepishly

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HELL I AM GOING THROUGH WITH THIS, YOU TRY HAVING A PERSON GROWING INSIDE OF YOU FOR 5 MONTHS!"

"Calm down dear, I understand" Yoshi realized just after what he said was a mistake as yet once again the peace was disturbed by his wife.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU UNDERSTAND ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HAVE BEEN PREGNANT BEFORE? OR ARE YOU JUST A FUCKING ASSHOLE WHO IS MAKING A SAD ATTEMPT TO CALM ME DOWN!" Yoshi decided it was probably best he keep his mouth shut, at least he didn't have to worry about any demons coming to get Cho, no demon would dare try to get her while she was in this mood especially seen as she was a Dog demon's mate. Of course once again he was wrong as a demon came into view; he stopped and carefully put Cho down and stood in front of her protectively.

"WHAT THE FUCK NOW, DO YOU THINK I'M TOO WEAK TO HANDLE A DEMON?"

"No I just don't want to repeat a mistake I made as a child"

"What do we have here a ¼ dog demon with a human mate, this an attempt to get rid of dog demons? I could help you with that"

"Stay the fuck away from them"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING PROTECT ME, I'M MORE THAN CAPABLE!"

"But you're pregnant"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ANY MORE!" Cho then stepped out from behind Yoshi and pointed at the demon

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER, STAY AWAY FROM US OR I SWEAR I'LL TEAR YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

The demon laughed "I'd like to see you try" with that Cho grabbed the Tetsaiga and got ready to attack. Yoshi still in shock looked at his wife. She had flames in her eyes, her face was red with anger and he swore he heard her growl.

Cho charged at the demon and sliced him to bits and muttered bastard and walked over to Yoshi and gave him back his sword and gave him a peck on the cheek "Still think me being pregnant is a problem?"

"Nope"

"Good now let's go" Yoshi picked her up bridal style and ran off in the direction of their house.

When they arrived everyone was outside ready to greet them. "How did you guys know we were on our way back?" Asked Yoshi putting Cho down

"We could hear Cho shouting about something" Said Akio

"Yeah what happened" asked Kagome

"We got attacked by a demon on the way back and Cho started yelling and swearing at it and then attacked and killed it with my Tetsaiga"

Everyone stared at Yoshi and Cho, especially Cho in shock.

**A/N:** Okay well Cho could use the Tetsaiga because she was pregnant with ½ demons (1/8 what ever) so she in a way was partially demon and human so she could hold the Tetsaiga. Nearly finished the story a few more chappies to go! R&R


	18. 3rd Generation

**A New Love**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Chapter 18: 3rd Generation**

Cho and Yoshi were sitting on the balcony of their new house. They had been married for 4 months now and that meant Cho was near her 5 months of pregnancy. "I'm going to go check on Akio, Father and Miroku" Said Yoshi before he got up and gave his wife a quick kiss and sprinted off to where the men were building another house. 'We've practically started another village, a monk, a demon slayer, a miko, 2 half demons and another child on the way. This village has a total of 8 people all ready and another on the way' thought Cho to herself. 'Damn there go those pains again; ow that one was worse than the last'

"Aaahh" screamed Cho as she started to sob from the pain

The 3 men turned around to face where they thought they heard the sound from. Yoshi could smell tears and fear mixed with Cho's scent "Cho, I'm coming!"

Yoshi reached his house to see his wife bent over on the porch crying. "It's time Yoshi; take me to Kagome, please"

"Are you sure?"

"YES I'M FUCKING SURE!"

"Okay" Yoshi ran forward and carefully picked up his wife and sprinted towards his mothers place

"Yoshi, what happened?" Said Kagome looking at the unconscious girl in her son's arms.

Yoshi started to panic; now his wife was unconscious!

"Is it time?"

"I think so"

"Okay bring her inside and but her on the spare bed then get me some warm water and a rag" Yoshi did as his mother said after he was done his mother came and sat down next to Cho.

"Maybe you should go for a walk, this could take awhile, but before you go can you fetch Sango and Sakura for me"

"Yes mother" Yoshi ran off to find the 2 girls who were preparing lunch

"Cho's having the baby, NOW"

"We better go, come on Sakura, where is she"

"In my parent's house"

"Okay you go tell the guys" Yoshi nodded and walked out when he heard another scream. His ears flattened on his head as he winced concerned for his wife and pup.

"What happened?" asked Miroku as he saw Yoshi approaching looking rather nervous and worried. "The baby is coming"

"Really?"

"Yea the girls are with Cho now"

"So now we wait" said Akio as he leaned on the spade he was holding

"Yea I remember waiting when your mother was having you, boy was it hell"

"Why" Yoshi asked quite puzzled at his father's comment

"Well we have stronger senses, we hear our mate's easier and we can smell everything that is going on. I remember when I smelt blood, tears and fear coming from your mother, I had never been so scared. Not to mention the yelling" InuYasha's ears flattened as he remembered.

It had now been 3 hours and the guys were sitting under a cherry blossom a distance from Kagome and InuYasha's house, not so far that they couldn't see when some one came out but far enough so that the screaming wasn't as easy to hear. Both InuYasha and Yoshi had their ears flat against their head and pegs on their noses. "Looks there's Sango, she seems to be looking for some one" stated Miroku as he pointed to his wife.

"That must mean ho has had the pup" said Yoshi as he got up and head towards Sango. The rest of the guys followed but kept a distance knowing Yoshi should go first.

"Yoshi there you are, Cho has had the babies and they are all healthy" Sango told Yoshi happily

"Wait by babies you mean?" Yoshi was shocked babies was plural

"You'll have to go in and see" Sango said and then walked up to the rest of the guys as Yoshi went in to visit his wife and pups.

"Cho?"

"I'm over here Hon!" came a tired voice from the spare room. When he entered he saw his wife sitting up with a small bundle in his hand, he saw her make a gesture with her head to look to her right. When he did he saw Sakura holding another small bundle.

"Twins?"

**A/N:** There are 2 more chaps, I'll try to type both up by the end of the week. R&R


	19. Names

**A New Love**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**A/N: **Okay I said previously that Cho had her father's eyes but it seems his eyes are black so I decided she had bright blue eyes

**Chapter 19: Names**

"Yes a boy and girl"

Sakura handed Yoshi the bundle she had been holding and left the room to leave the couple alone. Yoshi looked down at the bundle to see a sleeping girl in his arms. She then yawned and he saw she had small little fangs. She opened her eyes and he saw she had blue eyes, long silver hair and 2 small ears on top of her head. Yoshi went to hand the girl over to Cho when she handed him his son who was awake and had black hair, 2 small black ears and big amber eyes. 'Such beautiful children and they were his, he could hardly believe it, he had two pups of his own'

"We have to come up with some names"

"How about Kasumi for our daughter I think it means mist"

"And for our son how about Kenichi which means strong first son"

"Hello Kasumi and Kenichi"

Cho watched as Yoshi played with his son who grabbed onto Yoshi's long hair. Yoshi laughed at his son. Cho then looked down at Kasumi who looked up at her with big blue eyes, yawned and fell asleep. Cho laughed softly at her daughter. She was truly happy, she was living with a group of friends and family, she had two beautiful children and a husband who loved her and their children 'Wow I'm tired maybe I should…' with that she was asleep with Kasumi in her arms. Yoshi looked up from his son when he heard 2 people snoring and he saw his wife and daughter fast a sleep.

He picked up Kasumi and took them to their house and put them in the nursery and tucked them in. With in 2 minutes they were both asleep. He went to find Sakura to ask her to baby-sit, even though he knew the whole group would be over to look and poke the babies as if they were a foreign site. He then head over to get Cho he picked her up bridal style and put her in their bed and soon got in as well and snuggled up to his wife.

"So are we going over to look at the pups?" Miroku asked

"Yea they need some one to baby-sit" said Sakura

"Okay let's all go" said Akio with out a second thought

"But be quiet, Cho and the pups will probably be sleeping" stated Sango

The whole group headed over to Cho and Yoshi's house, when they arrived they couldn't find either of the new parents so they all peaked into the master bedroom to find them snuggled up fast a sleep. The group then snuck off to the nursery to look at the new arrivals. "So what did they name them?"

"Um…I think it was Kasumi for the girl and Kenichi for the boy"

"Oh okay" Just then Kasumi woke up and started to cry which woke up Kenichi. "Oh crap they'll wake up Cho and Yoshi"

"Miroku don't swear in front of the pups!"

Akio picked up Kasumi and Sakura picked up Kenichi. "Well looks like you two are practicing to be parents already!" stated Miroku. Both Sakura and Akio blushed, Sango sweat dropped at her husband comments. But Sango was curious "So are you two thinking about having kids?" Sango asked

"Yes" Akio and Sakura replied in unison then went instantly quite as they suddenly found interest in their shoes.

Then a very sleepy Yoshi and Cho walked in, Yoshi had his arm around Cho and both of them were looking questionably at the group that stood in front of them.

**A/N:** Okay so this wasn't my last chapter but the next one is kind of just something to sum everything up so yea. R&R


	20. Toddlers

**A New Love**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and the characters aren't mine!

**Chapter 20: Toddlers**

It has now been 3 years and the group was down by a near by lake. Kasumi came up to her Mother with her puppy dog look on, which wasn't hard considering she was part dog demon "Mama could Ken an I go shwimming, pwetty peas?" Cho laughed at the way her daughter spoke. "Of course you two can, just stay close by and don't go in too deep, get your father to go with you!"

"Dada could you peas come shwimming with Ken an I?"

"Sure I will" Yoshi replied knowing his wife was behind this

Cho looked over too the group, Sakura who was lying down, she was now 6 months pregnant with her first child. Akio was sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulder whispering thing into her ear that made her laugh and blush. Then there was Sango slapping Miroku who once again was trying to grope her even if they had been married for over 20 years now. Then there was Kagome and InuYasha who were making out on a picnic blanket, Cho expected this sort of behavior from her parents not Yoshi's. Then last but not least at her little family who were walking down to the lake, Yoshi in the middle with Ken on one side and Kasumi on the other. She couldn't imagine being happier, she was surrounded by family and friends and she had her own little family. What more could she want.

She lay down and thought about when she and Yoshi were kids and how they used to come and play down at this lake. But her thoughts were interrupted by a bucket of water coming down on her. "YOSHI!" She looked up to see her husband and 2 kids run off laughing. She sighed, she may just as well join them now, she was wet. She walked done to the lake and walked up to her husband who looked slightly scared. She smiled at him sweetly and noticed his eye had started to twitch. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him, he responded by putting his hands around her waist and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. They didn't notice put Ken and Kasumi had snuck up behind them and pushed them causing them to fall into the water. Yoshi and Cho emerged and chased their shrieking toddlers around for a while till they were called to lunch.

After lunch Yoshi gave Cho a kiss and they started to make out on the picnic blanket. The toddlers were watching in total disgust "Eeewww Mama an papa are kissing!" Yoshi looked up and glared at them the two toddlers they shrieked and ran way as Yoshi ran off chasing them.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Okay so the next story will be a Souta X OC please read and review. I'm also busy rewriting my other stories in this format so they are longer and more detailed I might even add some stuff so yea. Thanks everyone!


	21. Replies: Not Actual Chap

_**Replies:**_

Okay first sorry to all those who had this story on their alert list and came straight away to check out the update I'm sorry to say for this story all following updates including this one will only be reply to reviews. I am sorry.

Okay so I don't have to repeat myself for ever review THANK YOU! Everyone, I love you all so much :hugs: sorry and thanks for all your advice and support during this story!

**Yoshiko Furu:** Meh about the name it doesn't really matter I found that definition on a database sorry if it's wrong but yea. And for InuYasha's job err…either a dog trainer because that would be funny or a martial arts master (teacher). If the martial arts then he teaches Nin Jitsu (Weapons+Martial Arts)

**Inuyashafanfreak:** Nice to see you again, seriously it is I enjoy a loyal reviewer, glad you're enjoying it!

**Tomboy Inu Hanyou:** Lol revealing a bit much their but the coincidence is funny isn't it.

Okay thanks everyone especially **Inuyashafanfreak** but I am a bit depressed that I only have 3 reviewers. Oh well better than none, wait I ain't a positive person :cries: only three people, I'm so unloved:men in white jackets come and fetch me and shove me in the back of their van which has the words 'St Johns Mental Institute for the Mentally Challenged' while I continue to mutter "Only three people": Hehe white bouncy walls and I get to hug myself in this cool jacket.


End file.
